


A Cartorian's Journey

by CaptainCatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCatra/pseuds/CaptainCatra
Summary: Catra the Cartorian is going on the adventure of a lifetime, will she find excitement and adventure, or fear and horror? It always different in this every changing Galaxy, but what will change when she gets involved?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Rising Malevolence (Part 1)

Catra stood on the command deck of the republic cruiser known as “The Triumphant”, looking out towards the fiery red star known as Anza. Catra stared in awe having never seen so much bright red that wasn’t blood of creatures her tribe hunted,but it was beautiful in it’s own way. Clones chattered around her, working at their stations as she could hear one of them was a little distracted, sounding like he was listening to the Galactic radio but she didn’t say anything since she was guilty of the same thing.

Catra was sent here with Master Plo Koon at the order of her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who wanted her to get some experience working well with other Jedi, and to see if she could sense anything not other alien species could, so here she was in the Abregado system helping to locate the mystery weapon.

“Koh-to-ya, little ‘ra,” greeted Master Plo appearing next to her, shaking her from her thoughts, realising she must have been even further out of it than normal.

“Koh-to-ya, Master Plo. Sorry I didn't notice you sooner, I was distracted.” Catra didn’t look away from the star, she always felt nervous when talking to Master Jedi, having only been around them for a while. Plo could sense her discomfort so he looked at the star as well..

“It’s because this time you’re without your Master.” Plo spoke already knowing the problem, Catra gave a small nod after a few seconds as her tail rested on the ground, “I can understand, I had those same feelings when I was a Padawan. After a while Padawans learn that it’s okay, but it’s different for each one.”

“I know Master Plo, I think I might be one of the Padawans who take longer to get used to it.” Catra’s ears twitched keeping her eyes on the star, her eyes focused a little as a large mass of a starship started to move in front of it, “I think we found the mystery weapon.”

“Indeed we have little one.” The ominous shape of a large cruiser lurked in the light of the star, a large circle sat in the middle of the shape, Catra guessed correctly that there was one on the other side. This cruiser made her legs wobble slightly, she couldn’t tell whether it was excitement or fear at the newest addition to the Separatists’ fleet. .. Her ears twitched, with one turn slightly to the left as she heard a clone walking up behind them.

“The enemy ship has reduced its speed, General”. Directly speaking with Plo, Catra figured out quickly that Jedi Knights or higher ranking were called Generals while Padawans were called Commanders… she thinks.

“They must have realised we are tracking them.” Both Plo and Catra didn’t look away from the ship as it slowed, it stopped right in front of the star, right in the centre from their view.

“I know they are the enemy, but I have to admit, that’s a cool sight.” Catra couldn’t really hold back her honest thoughts when it came to things she likes, which others could react differently depending on the situation, but Plo gave a soft gentle laugh at her reaction.

“The fleet is holding its position, sir.” The clone spoke again, Catra looked out of the corner of her eye to see it was Commander Wolffe, most clones looked and sounded the same, but when you look and listen closely you see the differences. But Catra still found it hard sometimes, it’s just there were so many clones and it was hard to keep track of them.

“I think it wise to report our position before we attack.” Plo turned towards Wolffe as Catra did the same, the three of them slowly walked back to the command console.

“Skywalker’s fleet is nearby, in the Bith system.” Wolffe followed just a little behind Plo, Catra knew clones didn’t see them and clones as equals, but she thinks otherwise as she walked beside him. From what Catra knew from Plo, even though that’s very little, he wouldn’t have minded if Wolffe walked beside him.

“Good. Perhaps he can reinforce us.” Plo responded nodding.

“I would also suggest my own Master, Obi-wan, but he is a bit further out.” Catra suggested in thought, her tail swaying while she did, “Just don’t put me on the same ship as Anakin, he is the only one who somehow gets me spacesick with those “Tricks” of his.”

““Tricks”?” Wolffe raised an eyebrow at her confused, Plo gave a slight chuckle already knowing as Catra answered, “Basically he just spins, don’t get me wrong, it works, I just get sick from it.”

“From what I hear, Skywalker’s always ready for a fight.” Wolffe laughed, which made Catra happy, she always tries to make clones smile or laugh, and usually she was successful.

“So I’ve heard.” Plo replied as they reached the console, setting up the hologram call for Anakin’s fleet.

“Not just Anakin, Captain Rex and his Padawan Ahsoka are also the same.” Catra smiled,thinking about Ahsoka, “ Back when we trained at the Jedi temple, we mostly sparred against each other, Iwon most of them.”

“Strange,I’m pretty sure last time we tied the score, Catra” Catra’s ears perked up when she heard Ahsoka’s voice, turning slightly seeing the communicator turned on with the holograms of Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin and Plo were smiling while Wolffe tried to hold back a little snicker of his own.

“Hi, Ahsoka.” Catra felt a little embarrassed looking away for a small bit, “I remember now… but next time I will be ahead.”

“If that happens, dinner is on me, but if I win… i’ll think of something,” The Masters let them talk for a short bit, Anakin gave a polite cough to move things forward, with Ahsoka greeting them properly this time, “Hi, Catra. Koh-to-ya Master Plo.”

“Koh-to-ya, little ‘Soka.” Plo greeted back smiling.

“How’s the hunt for the mystery weapon going?” Anakin asked, getting right to business after the greetings were given.

“We’ve tracked it to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements.” Plo answered. Catra ears twitched slightly and turned backwards a bit without being painful, she could feel a little change in the electric current, looking over her shoulder at the command deck and out the front viewport of the ship where it was the strongest.

“I’ll have to ask the Council, Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area.” Anakin reasoned a little, seeing Catra distracted, “Something wrong, Catra?”

“If you don’t convince the council, at least warn them-” Catra was trying to speak before the hologram flickered with a static crackle.

“Master Plo? Catra? What’s….” The transmission cut off as Ahsoka was speaking as their holograms vanished. Master Plo and Wolffe were messing with the console to see what was wrong.

“What is wrong with the transmission?” Plo looked towards Wolffe, Catra turned her back to the console to watch the ship again.

“There is too much interference, sir. We’ve lost them.” Wolffe sighed and gave up, before looking at Catra, “What were you going to tell them?”

“That they jam our comms before they attack… like they just did.” Catra causally spoke with no hint of waver in her voice, Plo looked at her with interest, while Wolffe was skeptical, before scanning and seeing it was true.

“She’s right, sir. This might be the reason all the other ships never send a beacon of help..” Wolffe faced the both of them after he did the scan.

“I’m curious, how you could figure out what the problem was before it happened, little ‘ra” Plo looked at her or mostly her ears.

“I don’t know the correct words or terms, but my species are tuned to when we feel a change with electricity and stuff like that, my ears twitch and point without me doing it,” Catra’s ears twitched a little nervous they were being looked at, “So if anybody notices my ears move around, usually something is going to happen.”.

“The enemy ship is closing!” A clone from a nearby station, which showed a map of the local quadrant, turned and shouted to them, a bit of worry in his voice, facing his station again.

“Prepare for battle!” Plo quickly ordered Wolffe, receiving a small nod as confirmation, “Catra, relay the message to the other cruisers to do the same.”


	2. Rising Malevolence (Part 2)

Everyone started running about getting ready at their stations, using the communicator on her right vambrace, Catra sent the message to the other two republic cruisers at Plo’s command. She never looked away more than a few seconds from the ship, ears twitching slightly and slowly beginning to hear static, a sign of massive energy converging, eyes focusing seeing an electric glow from the enemy ship.

“Quick, scan energy or electric fields for any worrisome signs!” Catra quickly shouted that command to Wolffe, panic evident in her voice, Plo nodding sensing the fear coming from Catra as he urged Wolffe to do so.

“We’re picking up a large energy reading from the target, sir,” Wolffe confirmed, eyes widening when looking at the reading, then to Catra and Plo.

“Open fire!” Plo understood Catra’s worries shouting with urgency, hoping they were in range to fire upon the ship. Catra was rubbing her ears hard as the static got louder and louder.

“We need to destroy and delay that energy!” Catra was losing focus, unable to hear her own voice over the static, “Otherwise we’ll be sitting ducks!”

“We’re not in range yet, sir,” Commander Wolffe was worried now as well seeing how Catra was acting. Plo then asked an important question, one he was sure he knew the answer to as well, “What is it, Catra?”.

Catra’s eyes widened as the static disappeared, which would be a good sign, if it didn’t mean all the energy was converted. Her eardrums nearly popped as the static returned with a second round of pain. The weapon fired a huge circle of electric energy their way, each minute it got closer the static was even louder than before, “It’s a massive Ion Cannon!”.

“Brace for impact!” Plo shouted over the intercom, quickly moving to Catra and covering her ears.

The energy field hit the cruisers, quickly wiping out the shields and draining energy rapidly, an Ion cannon usually didn’t affect living beings, the exception to this was Cartorians. She screamed in pain as she felt the screeching of nails on a chalkboard, her ears burning with pain.. Her hearing would have been completely destroyed if Plo hadn't covered her ears.

“We’re losing all our power!” Catra couldn’t hear what Wolffe was saying but was well versed in reading lips, the screeching and burning was slowly dying down, hearing slowly returning to normal, with Plo thinking she was fine enough for now to let go, “That energy field has left us defenseless!”

All the cruisers rocked about as they came under turbolaser fire, tearing through their hulls with ease, the shields wouldn’t be back up in time either. The closest cruiser to the enemy was the first to go as it was blasted to pieces, debris flying everywhere and colliding with the other ships.

“They’re tearing us apart one by one!” Wolffe shouted, the ship rocking with panels from the roof falling and static and electric wires sparked all around them as the second cruiser was also blown up showering more debris, some of it blocking the turbolasers firing onto their ship.

“Quickly! Into the pods!” Plo commanded everyone before running.

The cruiser kept shaking, threatening to pull apart at any second from the turbolaser fire, knocking a clone off his feet as he stumbled to the ground. Catra stopped and helped him back up as they ran. The corridors were broken and desolate as they were filled with bodies of dead clones, having not survived the initial blast from the enemy.

Ahead of them a panel, which had been hanging by threads, started to collapse in their path to the pods, focusing her thoughts and holding both hands out she strained to hold it up with the force.

Using her tail she grabbed her lightsaber and activated it, rushing underneath she cut through the panel with ease, splitting it in half and pushing both sides to either side of the corridor, leaving the path open for the others.

“We don’t have much time! Get inside! Hurry!” Plo activated a switch on a console, all the pods doors opening as clones clambered to get into them. Catra got into the same pod as Master Plo and Commander Wolffe, along with the clone she helped, with another wearing identical armour as the one she helped.

The hatch shut behind Master Plo when he entered, running up to the command seat and launching them out of the ship. Catra heard at least three other pods launching with them, unfortunately one of them was destroyed as it collided with debris, causing a small explosion. It didn’t damage their pod, but it spun them around to show them their ship one last time, before it was consumed in fire and energy as it blew up.

They were speechless, a silence filled the pod, none of them knew what to say as they watched the debris go everywhere, slowly coming to a stop to float and spin slowly in place.

“Commander Wolffe, give us a status report of the pod.” Plo faced Commander Wolffe, nodding as he did a quick inspection of the pod.

“Catra, sir,” The two clones across from Catra spoke to her. She turned and looked at them, curious and confused with her ears perked and tail laying still, one of them put his hand out for a handshake, which she accepted as he spoke, “Thank you for saving me, sir.”

“You don’t need to keep siring me, I'm not bothered with that. You can if you want to, but I would just prefer Catra.” Smiling as she shook his hand in return, “And I wasn't going to leave you behind.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, he’s been my partner for a while, don’t want him to disappear just yet.” The other clone spoke up, patting his friend’s shoulder, “My name is Boost, my partner whose bacon you saved, is Sinker.”

“It’s nice to know your names. I won’t forget them anytime soon.” Catra let go of his hand, resting back in her chair.

“Catra.” Plo gently got their attention when Wolffe finished his inspection, they turned and faced him, Boost and Sinker taking off their helmets.

“The power grid is burned out. We’ve no engine, communications, or…” Wolffe was listing off all the problems, Catra knew from his tone that wasn’t the worst of it, his next words confirmed it, “Or life support recharge.”

“So, we’ll just sit here and hold our breath.” Sinker joked a little trying to lighten the mood a bit, he wasn’t expecting an honest answer for the joke.

“I mean, I could probably do that, give us half an hour of extra breathing.” Everyone else looked at her surprised and worried, as she shrugged, “That’s the longest I've held by breath underwater, figured it could be the same here.”

“Someone’ll come looking for us, right?” Boost turned to Plo after the awkward silence of Catra’s statement.

“Let’s get the power restored so we are here to be found.” Plo gave a pretty good suggestion, as dark as it could be.


	3. Rising Malevolence (Part 3)

Only 10 minutes had gone by since they were stuck inside the pod, still trying to fix the power. Catra didn’t hold her breath, she was exaggerating before, and for one thing she didn’t know if it would help or not. Boost and Sinker have been working on the wires and consoles since that was one of their specialities.

“The air in here is getting a bit stale.” Wolffe was sitting in his chair talking to Plo. Catra could taste the stale air and she didn’t like it, reminding her of the poisonous gases back home which was an occurrence you encounter when you’re part of a nomadic tribe, playing with the mask that hung from her neck.

“Don’t look at me. It’s Boost, Sir. He only takes a bath when he’s on leave.” Sinker joked as he kept fixing the wires, Catra laughed a little which they all needed to hear, she is still a padawan after all, don’t want her losing hope first.

“Save it. Just keep working on the pod, not your jokes.” Boost rolled his eyes watching Sinker closely.

“Do you think we’ve got a chance, General?” Wolffe asked Plo

“I don’t believe in chance, Commander. I know if we work together, we will stay alive, and someone will find us.” Plo’s voice didn’t waver, it helped Catra’s nerves as she believed what he said.

“With all due respect, General,” Sinker stopped for a second as he turned and faced them, “Strategically, it doesn’t make any sense for someone to come look for us. If I was in command, I'd be hunting that weapon down.”

“I value your life more than finding that weapon.” Plo spoke calmly and gently from the heart with that statement.

“Even if there’s no chance of any survivors, I would still look for them. No one is expendable.” Catra looked to Sinker who seemed to give that some thought as he turned to work on the wires again.

“Sir! There’s another pod out there!” Booster pointed out the viewport, another pod was floating nearby, it’s back to them.

“If we only had power, we could contact them.” Wolffe and the others watched the pod, Boost suggesting, “Well, how about we just wave hello when the viewport comes around?”

“I don’t think we’ll like what we see when it does. I don’t sense anything alive on that pod.” Catra spoke softly to herself as she focused and sensed something wrong. The clones didn’t want to believe it, Plo raised his hand and glided to the side, using the force to turn the pod. Revealing the glass had been cracked open, a dead clone floating in the busted viewport, another was floating dead inside.

“They’re dead! Someone busted that pod right open.” Wolffe looked on in disbelief.

“We are not alone out here.” Plo cautiously spoke, giving everyone an ominous feeling, but sometimes when you fear something, you can also prepare for what could happen.

Sinker and Boost got back to work, Catra watching from over their shoulders. She knew a little about power and electronics because of how she messes around with her Vambrace, but that’s when it’s peaceful and focused, on the fly however the best she could do was hack open a door, which right now wouldn’t help.

“Sorry if this is a bit rude, Catra, but what species are you? Don’t think i’ve met one of your kind before.” Boost questioned looking between the wires Sinker worked on then back on her. Catra always got this question when meeting new people so she’s become used to explaining it, “I’m a Cartorian, my home planet is Zilliam in the Balture system.”

“I only asked what species you are.” Boost chuckled a little, Sinker and Wolffe did the same while Plo was thinking about something.

“I know, but that’s usually the next question I get asked.” She laughed in response ears twitching and tail swaying happily, “Go on. Tell me i’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong.” SInker mumbled as he worked on the wires, a smile audible in his voice.

“Catra, aren’t Cartorians usually species that rarely have force users?” Plo asked with interest, having done studies on most species, so he knew a few details, but you can always learn more from the source itself.

“You aren’t wrong, the closest in the tribes are the shamans, and they usually stay with the tribes.” Catra thought of the fond memories of home, “One of my parents is a Shaman, while the other is the chief. Rarely from those marriages a force user is born, there have only been two Cartorian’s that have become Jedi knights.”

“Do Shaman’s have the most knowledge in each tribe?” Catra nodded her head to Plo’s question, “Then perhaps next time I visit there I should seek one out to learn more about your culture.”

“Each tribe will have different knowledge about their tribes, but each tribe has universal knowledge as well. So if you want to learn more from my tribe, you’ll have to see my mom.” Catra shivered a bit, reminded of the days she had to spend all day inside a tent being taught, and getting in trouble each time she lost focus.

“No, that’s not it. This one goes there, that one goes there.” Sinker brought Catra back from her thoughts as he messed with the wires, while Boost was questioning him, “Are you sure? We don’t want to make things worse.”

“How are we gonna make things worse?” Sinker looked at him not really caring.

“You never say things like that, Sinker.” Catra sighed,her tail dropping to the floor and ears twitching.

“When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you.” Plo agreed with Catra.

“I think trouble already found us, sir” Sinker kept working on the wires, not really a superstitious person.

“What if we connect these two wires here?” Boost questioned while connecting the wires, and finally the power started up, the lights flicked before staying on.

“I’m getting something.” Wolffe was on the communicator fixing up the signal so it could come through, Catra thought maybe it was someone looking for them, but it was worse.

“This is pod 1977! We are under attack! Is anyone out there?!” Were the words that came through the communicator instead.

“It’s one of our other pods!” Wolffe was trying to boost the signal.

“I repeat, we are under attack! Is anyone out there?” The clone said again, sounding more desperate by the second.

“That signal is weak. They must be close by.” Plo looked to Wolffe as they all focused on the communicator, looking out the viewport.

“Try homing in on that singal to find them.” Catra suggested looking at the console pressing a few buttons herself as it was becoming clearer.

“They’ve locked on to our ship!” The clone repeated those words even more terrified than before, “Our position is mark 12 at .26” 

“There they are!” Catra pointed a claw getting everyone’s attention as they followed the path of her claw. The pod was in sight, and latched onto it was a pod hunter, designed to destroy pods, to leave no survivors, a reason no one came back alive.

“Pod 1977, do you copy?” Plo hoped his voice was getting through, sounding like it did.

“The droids are hunting for survivors. They’re cutting through!” Those were their last words, she watched as the droids cut open the glass sending two clones into the void, quickly dying in the vacuum of space.

“Things just got a lot worse.” Sinker started believing the superstition, as everyone looked at him just slightly annoyed.


	4. Rising Malevolence (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say now before it happens, but I had no idea how to explain it. When watching the show I always was confused of how it works, so I did my best to explain it.

“I think they see us.” Boost watched as the pod hunter let go of remnants of the last one, proceeding slowly towards their pod. Catra might have heard wrong but she swear she could hear the droid that was piloting it was humming, it kind of made her feel a bit sick that they can kill without mercy.

“It is time to go.” Plo turned around in his chair and stood up, moving towards the back of the pod where the airlock was. Catra stood and followed him, putting on her mask that covered her lower face and nose, attaching a small pipe from it to a canister on the back of her belt, with a small wire connected to her right Vambrace.

“Go? Where are you going, sir?” Wolffe was confused as he watched them.

“Outside, to destroy the enemy.” Plo turned around and explained to them, “I can withstand the pressure for a brief time. Put your helmets on.”

“My body can withstand it as well, but not my breathing, that’s why I carry a mask and a small air canister around, it also works with poisonous gases, most of my clan has one.” Catra’s speaking was muffled by the mask, her tail moving up towards her belt, wrapping around it to keep close and safe.

“If you say so, sir.” Sinker and Boost started standing up

“This is a difficult situation but there remains a possibility we will survive.” Plo spoke the honest truth.

“That’s good enough for me. Come on, let’s go.” Sinker and Boost put their helmets on and had their blasters ready, the pod shaking as the hunter latched on.

“Wolffe, keep the communications signal alive. It is our only chance someone will find us.” Plo turned and gave that last order to Wolffe.

“Let’s just hope someone’s looking for us.” Wolffe nodded with a grim look.

The four of them moved into the airlock and closed the door behind them, waiting for the pressure to change. This was going to be new for Catra, during training there were sparring and tasks to do in zero gravity, but this would be the first time doing the real thing..

When the door opened Catra could feel the pressure of space minutely, she was glad she brought the mask from her home with her, cause if she didn’t she would have died in just a few minutes. Plo went out first holding onto the left side and helping Boost up onto the roof of the pod, Catra climbed onto the right and did the same for Sinker.

Slowly they made their way to the front of the pod, the droids not noticing them straight away as they were distracted talking between themselves. Catra grabbed her lightsaber with her tail moving it to her clawed hand, she usually fights with her tail, but right now wasn’t the time for fancy tricks.

“Well, this looks like the last one. Let’s finish the job.” The droid spoke, hearing a little echo and static when they spoke.

“Hey, what’s a Jedi doing out here?” Another droid looked up and spotted them on the pod, both Catra and Plo activating their lightsabers, both blue in colour. Since she held it in her right hand, it made her blue eye glow more than normal.

The droids started to fire at them with their blasters, Plo and Catra deflecting the shots as they came. Plo used the force on Catra to move her down in front of the viewport window, cutting the first droid at the front in half. Plo followed down after to help deflect shots away from the glass.

Sinker and Boost fired back at the droids to give some cover and to take them out. Catra yelped behind the mask as a blast hit her left vambrace, leaving a blast mark but otherwise undamaged, it still worried her that she wouldn’t be able to deflect every blast.

“Take cover!” The piloting droid shouts to the others.

Catra wrapped her tail around another droid’s head as Plo force pushed it, her tail to snaping its head off, sparks coming from it’s neck socket. The other two droids floated back up with their jetpacks out of range of Catra and Plo and behind cover, Plo and Catra kept deflecting shots away from the glass, one coming close to the pipe for Catra’s mask.

“I can’t get a clear shot!” Sinker shouted, not letting up as he kept blasting.

“Time to put the squeeze on them.” The droid pressed a button as the four prongs that held the pod started squeezing down, slowly denting the metal and damaging outside panels as sparks flew out.

“Is there anyone out there? Come in?” Catra’s ears twitched when she heard a familiar voice from the communicator inside, Ahsoka’s voice, “This is Ahsoka Tano. Is there anyone out there? Come in.”

“It’s Ahsoka! She must be close!” Wolffe shouted to them

“Keep the signal alive, Commander.” Plo heard as well while deflecting blaster fire. Catra managed to deflect one shot back into the head of a droid, sending it flying as she thought, ‘Come on Ahsoka, find us.’

“We’re losing the signal! The pod can’t take much more damage!” Wolffe shouted, the pod was creaking and the glass was starting to crack.

“Sinker! Your turn!” Plo turned and used the force to lift Sinker and hold him steady

“I’m on it, boss!” Sinker was prepared before Plo moved him across and over the droids making them have to duck, “Whoa!”

“What the…” The pilot droid ducked his head to avoid taking damage.

“Eat laser, clankers!” Sinker had the advantage as Plo held him still, he blasted the droids from behind, able to get every one of them except the pilot who was protected. During this, Catra sliced through all four prongs of the hunter with ease, Plo pushing it away and bringing Sinker back to the pod.

“Uh-oh!” The droid shouted as the hunter got crushed in between two large pieces of debris causing a small explosion, pushing the pod away from the shockwave a bit, they had to hold onto the viewport to stay. Catra dropped her lightsaber as she was slowly losing strength in her arms, but Boost caught it for her.

“Well, General, this is another fine mess we’ve gotten into.” Sinker casually said after the danger of the droids has passed. Boost moved close and reattached Catra’s lightsaber to her belt

“Your sense of humor is improving.” Plo slightly smiled.

“I don’t mean to say i told you so, but I never believed anyone would come looking for us.” Sinker slightly sighed as Plo looked at him curiously.

“Well, I still believe Ahsoka is out there, I know it…” Catra was heavily breathing, not because she had run out of oxygen, but because she could slowly feel the pressure pressing down on her body, the only reason she didn’t float off is because Plo was holding onto her.

“Sergeant, why are you so certain no one is coming?” Plo asked Sinker curiously

“We’re just clones, sir. We’re meant to be expendable.” Sinker sighed. Catra didn’t like how the clones alwaya believed that, she kept trying to dissuade them from that line of thinking, so she spoke her mind, “If that was true, why would I help you escape from the cruiser? No one is expendable.”

“Not to me.” Plo replied in a serious tone, he always told the truth like that. A light had appeared from behind them and was getting bigger and brighter as it got closer, Plo and Catra turned around slightly, where Catra could see a familiar ship, The Twilight.


	5. Rising Malevolence (Part 5)

The Twilight pulled up beside the pod, turning so it’s back was to them, cargo doors opening with the energy field activating to keep space and ship air separate and to prevent everyone on the ship to be sucked out. The tow cable shot out and attached onto the pod, pulling them inside where gravity was reintroduced to them, it gently landed on the floor and the four of them slid off it.

The minute Catra felt the ground under her feet, she had to lay down, taking off her mask and unattaching the pipe from it, she didn’t need it while being inside the ship. She was panting heavily as the pressure was slow to disappear, it will leave her exhausted for a while, needing a rest for it to get better.

“Come on, hurry!” Catra’s ears twitched hearing Ahsoka’s voice and running feet getting close, she closed her bi-coloured eyes as she listened to Ahsoka checking on Plo first, “Are you okay, Master Plo?”

“I’m fine, little ‘soka, check on Catra, her breathing should return to normal soon because of her mask. But I want you to check to make sure, you are close friends after all.” Plo suggested, he sensed that Catra would be alright, but having Ahsoka’s opinion wouldn’t hurt.

“Catra, are you okay?” Ahsoka came over to her, placing her hand on her chest to check her breathing. Using her other hand to activate Catra’s Vambrace to scan her body, sighing in relief when no negative results of injury showed up. Moving her hand to rub Catra’s soft ears, “Next time, don’t forget about the force link, we would have found you quicker.”

“I’ll… try remembering it… next time,” Catra facepalmed, if she had done that they could have been found quicker, tail slightly swaying as ears were rubbed, she looked at Anakin pointing her claw to the pod, “Wolffe is still in there.”

Anakin nodded after helping Boost and Sinker, using the force to pull off the viewport and helping Wolffe out of the pod and onto the ground next to his fellow clones. A door opened and the medical droid Tb-2 stepped in to check on them.

“Will they be all right?” Anakin worried about their health, Tb-2 knelt down in front of the clones to check on their health.

“The pressure suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery.” Tb-2 responded after checking, “I will stabilize them, sir.”

“Your men are safe now.” Ahsoka spoke to Plo, helping Catra sit up beside her, letting Catra rest her head on her shoulder, her fuzzy ears rubbing against her neck.

“Tell me, were there any survivors?” Plo had to ask, Catra could sense his worry for everyone else this whole time even if he didn’t show it.

“We couldn’t find anybody else.” Anakin replied solemnly, shaking his head.

“The hunters must have destroyed the rest.” Catra spoke softly trying not to think of all the clones that were lost to that horrible device.

“I’m sorry, Catra, Master Plo.” Ahsoka hugged both of them, Catra a bit weak to return it, but Plo did hug back.

“We should move up to the bridge to discuss, and give the droid some space.” Anakin suggested helping Plo up into his feet, looking at Catra, “Need any help mittens?”

“You know I don’t like that nickname…” Sighed and groaned as that was one thing she didn’t miss, “I might have to lean on Ahsoka, would that be okay?”

“Of course it’s fine, Catra.” Ahsoka stood up while having Catra’s arm over shoulder to keep her steady, Catra wrapped her tail around Ahsoka’s waist for extra support. They ascended the stairs in the cargo area and through the door, down the corridor to the bridge Plo started speaking.

“We tracked the mystery weapon to this system.” The four of them entered the cockpit, Ahsoka placing Catra on the closest chair to rest, R2-D2 went up and in droid voice said ‘welcome home’, Catra patted R2 as she listened, “Catra, would you like to tell them, since you figured it out first.”

“Thank you, Master Plo.” Nodding, thanking him turning to face Anakin and Ahsoka, “We found out it was an ion cannon.”

“An ion cannon?” Ahsoka was confused, Anakin sat down in the pilot’s seat to prepare the ship as he listened.

“A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships, leaving the targets defenceless.” Catra spoke softly as thoughts flashed in her mind of all the destruction and death, shaking away those thoughts giving a small smile and joking, “Also, it gave hell to my ears and brain, but i’m better now.”

“There’s a massive Vessel approaching.” Anakin spoke, a chiming alarm coming from the radar. Catra’s heart dropped and eyes widened, ears and tail standing on end, how she didn’t notice sooner was beyond her.

“Shut down the power systems before they detect us!” Plo rushed forward pulling at switches and powering down the ship, Ahsoka was in the co-pilot seat, deactivating what she could as well. Catra knew about how the ship works as well so she was helping at the console where she sat.

The engine turned off and all the lights went out as they floated in space, camouflaged with the rest of the debris. They all turned when RD-D2 made noise, showing he was still active, “The droid!”

“I’m sorry, R2” Catra apologised to the little astromech as she powered him off for now. They were speechless as the massive ship started to drift by the viewport, it was even bigger than Catra thought it was, speaking softly to herself, “I feel like we’re forgetting something.”.

“That is one big cruiser-crusher.” Ahsoka watched the massive ship closely. They were all silent as it had fully passed them, now behind it, when they noticed the ship was slowly turning into an attack position.

“They’re coming back!” Anakin said aloud knowing their plan didn’t work.

“Are all the systems shut down?” Plo asked concerned, they all heard the voice of the medical droid in the doorway, “Is there a problem, sir?”

“We forgot to shut off the medical droid!” Catra finally remembered what had bothered her.

“We’ve got to get the power back on now!” Anakin and everyone else rushed to turn back on everything, Tb-2 spoke again, “Can i be of assistance?”

“No, thanks. Just get in the back and take care of the clones.” Anakin quickly responded, Tb-2 acknowledging his commanded and left the bridge, “Come on, we’ve got to get out of here.”

“I know! I know!” Ahsoka rushed to get things turned on. Catra helps the best she can, but there’s only so much her console could access, the engine roaring back to life and all the lights flickered on. Quickly zooming away as the ship locked onto their position, Anakin chose to escape through the debris field.

“They’re charging up the iron cannon!” Catra could feel the static coming back to her ears as it twitched, warning them all.

“Artoo! Program the navicomputer. Be ready to get us out of here!” Anakin shouted, Ahsoka quickly reminding him, “You forgot. We turned him off.”

Master Plo approached R2 and turned him back on greeting him as he did, R2 said hello back.

“Artoo! Program the hyperdrive!” Ahsoka turned in her chair towards R2 as he was connecting to the ship though his port, beeping and chirping, “Anywhere! Hurry!”

“It’s coming!” Catra the sound of the static went quiet as it converged, quickly covering her eyes to dampen the sound as it burst louder than before bursting out louder, a repeat of what happened to the cruisers. Anakin started to spin the ship dodging all the debris he could, this of course left Catra feeling spacesick, “Great, i’ve got a ton of noise in my head, I need to throw up. Anything else wants to happen to me?”

Everyone was mostly quiet with the only sounds being of the alarm, the roaring engine, and the ion cannon blast getting closer and closer. Anakin kept spinning and dodging the debris, keeping ahead of it, but it was slowly catching up.

“It’s getting closer!” Catra was barely able to hear, happy that she covered her ears at least, she could still hear herself speak, Ahsoka turned to Anakin, “Master?”

“We’re clear!” Ahsoka shouted, reaching the end of the debris field and into open space, the minute they reached it, Anakin activated the hyperdrive and got them out of there, the static finally leaving Catra’s ears.

“Well… it didn’t happen a second time at least. Now… I need some rest.” Catra sighed, falling asleep in her chair.


	6. Rising Malevolence (Final Part)

Catra woke up when they reached Anakin’s fleet, stretching her limbs purring when she did. Ahsoka woke her up to check if she was alright, helping her up as they exited the ship together, both of them checking up on R2. Sinker and Boost were speaking with the medical droid nearby, both gave Catra a smile and nod.

“Those two are great, they both deserve a rest after today.” Catra smiled as she explained everything to Ahsoka.

“I would say you need a rest too, but you just had it.” Ahsoka laughed, having a teasing grin as she looked at the ribbon on Catra’s tail, “Hmm, I wonder how they would react if they learned what you did.”

Catra thought she was talking about someone behind her, turning to look, but her eye flashed by her ribbon quickly turning back in a panic and blushing, “Please, do not tell her.”

“Scaredy Cat. But I won’t, even though I know how she’d react,” Ahsoka calmed Catra down, “It was fun just to watch your reaction.”

“You can be surprisingly mean sometimes, Ahsoka.” Falling to her knees and resting against R2, which he didn’t mind one bit

Her eyes focused on the ramp of the ship as Anakin and Wolffe walked down

“Thank you for getting us out of there in one piece, General Skywalker.” Wolffe thanked Anakin as they walked down the ramp together.

“You have my Padawan to thank for that.” Anakin smiled and praised Ahsoka turning to her, Catra smiled as she stayed resting beside R2, Ahsoka stood up to face he Master, “She always said you guys would pull through.”

“General Plo and Comm- Catra said someone would come for us.” Catra was happy and grateful that she was just called by her name, it makes her feel more like a friend than a General or Commander, “We’re glad they were right.”

“Skywalker.” Plo koon was the last to leave the ship, walking down the ramp towards them, “It is time to give our report to the council.”

“Right, the Council report.” Catra had to hold off a laugh, she could tell Anakin was not thrilled about it as he and Plo started walking off. Catra was confused why Ahsoka looked worried and disappointed, until Anakin turned to face them, “Come on, Ahsoka, Catra.”

“You want me there? I figured, because of before…” Ahsoka looked away worried, Catra would ask what’s wrong but she didn’t want to pry, plus whatever happened, Anakin was fixing it now.

“Ahsoka, through it all you never gave up. You did a great job.” Anakin was smiling, even more when Ahsoka started smiling as well, “But if i’m getting in trouble for this, you’re gonna share some of the blame, too. So, come on. Let’s go.”

“Right beside you, Skyguy.” Ahsoka smiled following him. Catra on the other hand tried to sneak off to rest in her room, but Anakin turned and faced her before she could, “Oh and Catra, we’ll have you report on the Ion cannon to the council.”

“What… you know I can’t speak properly when the council is involved,” Catra’s ears and tail stood up, slowly dropping seeing Anakin’s smile as she sighed in annoyance, “And that’s why you suggested it.”

“Maybe. I can't get anything past you Mittens. That and you might need to show Obi-wan that you are fine.” Anakin gave the proper reason for why she should be there, “He never said it, but he was worried about you.”

“Okay that is a better reason... just don’t tell him about me being in the vacuum of space, I think it would make him worry more.” Catra gave a small nervous laugh walking beside Ahsoka, following Anakin and Plo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter might be the smallest out of the rest but i couldn't think of much to put. I am working on next part, and it might be full length instead of being cut into parts.


	7. Shadow of Malevonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to write most of this, I did the best i could with this chapter but it might not be all that great. But I still liked it.

_ Sounds of the Ion cannon echoed in her ears, screams of death and pain filled the void around her. The sky was red, filled with blaster fire, destroyed cruisers floating in the air, hundreds of dead clones at her feet. Master Plo, Anakin and Obi-wan all slain in front of her. _

_ Across from her stood the dreaded droid General, General Grievous, holding Ahsoka and Amidala by their throats, demanding her to make a choice. Both of them begging to be saved, she couldn’t choose just one. Grievous snarled as she took too long, activating two lightsabers, swing them down towards- _

Eyes flashed open, sitting up in her bed panting heavily, fur drenched in sweat, bed scratched to hell. Looking around in the darkness of her room, she calmed her breathing still a bit shaky, tail grabbing the cup of water from the bedside table, drinking it down with some dribbling down her chin.

“It was just a dream.” Catra tried piecing her dream together but couldn’t, rubbing her forehead, ears a bit dull at hearing from suddenly waking up, “If mom was here, she could help explain it.”

It had only been a few hours since arriving at Anakin’s fleet, she gave the report to the council, which was nerve-wracking as hell which she will get Anakin back for. Obi-wan was relieved to see her alright, but was not too happy when Plo mentioned the whole fight in space against the hunter.

After the meeting was done Ahsoka had invited her to get something to eat, she declined as she needed rest, which now she regrets that choice, wishing she had gone to eat. Turning and placing her feet on the ground, she shook off her blankets. She was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, it was either this or sleep without nothing.

Getting up, she turned on the light and opened the door to the hallway, the breeze was nicer from there. Walking over to the desk where she had all her equipment laid out, her vambraces had taken a bit of a beating, but she fixed them up. The mask was undamaged thankfully, that would have been harder to repair.

“My left vambrace got hit by Blaster fire, but did it damage the grappling hook?” Mumbling to herself as she put it on.

Being a bit too hasty, she pressed the button before aiming, it launched out into the hallway and latched into the metal wall. A few clones stopped as the hard wire blocked their way, she awkwardly waved when they looked at her. Pressing the button to reel it back in, she found out there was a problem, it jammed.

“Well, great.” Huffing in annoyance, stood and walked into the hallway, tail dragging against the floor, not caring about the stares she was getting. Grabbing the wire just below the hook, she started tugging, the clones going on with their business. Well not all of them.

“You alright there, kid?” Looking to her right, Broadside and Matchstick approached her, carrying their helmets by their sides.

“Sure, I always love being stuck to the wall…. Please help.” Catra begged a little, Broadside chucking reaching and yanking the hook from the wall, placing it in Catra’s hand, “Thank you.”

“What exactly were you doing, Catra?” Matchstick questioned, they were two clones who didn’t mind saying her name, and she didn’t even have to ask.

“Checking to see if the vambrace was damaged… it is. That’s why I'm in the hall... wearing pajamas.” Embarrassedly explained to them, both of them laughing 

“It’s always best to check on equipment, but perhaps next time you should have someone checking on you at the same time.” Broadside chuckled.

“Where are you two headed?” Catra assumed they were headed somewhere since they didn’t usually carry their helmets around.

“Down to the hangar, General Skywalker has devised a plan that Shadow squadron is taking part in,” Broadside and Matchstick explained to her, “You should probably dress and get your gear ready, figure you’ll be coming too.”

“Well someone needs to watch your back,” She laughed, Broadside patting her head between her ears, walking off with Matchstick, “I’ll be down in time for the briefing.”

Catra went back into her room, closing the door with her tail as she got dressed. Replacing the sheets so nobody could see the damaged ones and question her about it. After getting dressed and collecting her gear, she opened the door, Ahsoka right in her face.

“Ahsoka!” Yelping and jumping back slightly, ears and tail standing, a blush under her fur which could not be seen, “What are you doing here?”

“To bring you for the briefing, I figured you already knew about it.” Sticking her thumb over her shoulder to the hole on the wall, Ahsoka knew about mishaps with Catra’s gear so she knew the signs, “And to see if you slept well.”

“Broadside and Matchstick told me, I was heading down there now,” Catra entered the hallway closing the door behind her, walking with Ahsoka, “And I slept fine.”

“Now I know you didn’t sleep alright, later you have to spill the truth,” Ahsoka booped Catra on the nose causing her to sneeze, bringing out a bar of food she gave it to Catra, “Figured you would be hungry, sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“It’s fine, I've had worse, sometimes my tribe would go hungry for days at a time.” Catra bit into the bar, it didn’t have much texture or flavour, but it filled her stomach somewhat.

“There you two are, I was beginning to think you both fell asleep,” Master Plo had waited by the entrance to the hanger, “Or perhaps stuck to the wall.”

“Everyone on this whole ship knows, don’t they?” Catra groaned as she heard both of them chuckle.

“It’s not too bad, I knew a Padawan once, who dropped his lightsaber while cleaning it, cutting through his bed, the floor, through the kitchen and a droid.” Plo smiled, taking both Ahsoka and Catra a couple of seconds to figure out he was talking about himself.

“Do you have any more stories like that, Master Plo? Catra was interested in hearing all of them.

“I do, but for now, we have a briefing to attend to.” They entered the hanger together.

This particular hanger was filled with LATT/i’s or an easier name, troop transports, some of them had drawn on designs by the clones that fly them, to make them stand out. Beside one of them, over a dozen clones, all from Shadow Squadron, were sitting down. Anakin stood at attention in front of them, alongside him was Admiral Wullf Yularen and R2-D2.

“This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy’s new battleship,” Catra could hear Yularen speaking as they got close, they waited to the side as he did, R2 showing a hologram of ‘The Malevolence’, “As the bulks of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we’ll be on our own.”

“General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy.” He stepped backwards, Anakin moving forward to take his place.

“Thank you, Admiral. While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy’s attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon,” Anakin was using RD’s hologram to explain, “Our target will be the bridge and General Grievous.”

The nightmare flashed inside her mind at the mention of the head droid’s name, rubbing her eyes to stop tears from even showing. Ahsoka noticed this display, reaching to her belt and handing Catra a handheld holoprojector, whispering, “You can contact Obi-wan with it, I think you need to.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Putting it on her belt as Anakin continued.

“Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy’s ion weapon. We’ll concentrate our firepower on the bridge superstructure, here,” The hologram display added the bombers which followed the bath to the highest point of the ship, “We destroy General Grievous and the ship will fall with him.”

Hearing the name again, she closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, focusing on the here and now, not her dreams. Opening her eyes, the clones started to hop up and prepare their bombers.

“Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan,” Plo asked after the meeting had ended, skeptical of the whole plan, “ Are you sure your squadron can complete the mission?”

“Let’s ask them. Matchstick!” Anakin called to Matchstick, who was talking with Broadside and Tag, “You think our boys can pull it off?”

“Yes, sir!” Matchstick spoke with confidence turning to face him, “There hasn’t been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn’t complete.”

‘That’s right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness. That’s us.” Broadside was confident as well.

“I admire your confidence, pilot,” Plo allowed them to carry on, looking back to Skywalker, “Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous’s defenses.”

“Master Plo is right,” Ahsoka stepped forward, “With Grievous on that ship’s bridge, it’s bound to be well protected.”

“Don’t worry, Ahsoka. We;ll destroy that bridge, and Grievous along with it.” Anakin proceeds to walk off with Yularen, probably to discuss the rest of the plan.

“Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in his men.” Plo didn’t know to be impressed or worried, probably both.

“He does lead by example,” Ahsoka smiled and shook her head, “What will you do now, Master Plo?”

“I’ll head up to the bridge, see if there’s any more information on that ship, you two stay out of trouble.” Plo gave a short bow to them before walking off.

“Master Plo is nice, isn’t he?” Catra found it was easy to be herself when working with Master Plo, wondering how it would go with other Jedi Masters.

“One of the best. Are you sure you’re okay?” Ahsoka hoped Catra wouldn’t try to beat around the bush or deflect her question again.

“Honestly, I don’t think so.” Sighing, reaching down for the holoprojector, staring at it before deciding not to, “I’ll call him when the ship is ready.”

“You better, otherwise your mind will be elsewhere during the mission.” Ahsoka pinched her ear making Catra yelp and nod.

“Hey, Broadside!” Catra called out to Broadside before he walked off, “Where’s Shadow 3?”

“Heading to her right now, want to follow me?” Broadside waited for her answer

“Yep, let’s head there right now.” Jogging over to join him, waving back to Ahsoka.

* * *

Catra sat on one of the ion engines of the BTL-B Y-wing starship, or just Y-wing bomber. Broadside would be the pilot while she would be his tailgunner, there were two reasons for that, one she is a terrible pilot, but secondly her aim is on point when using blasters or anytype of firing mechanic.

Broadside was off talking to the other pilots and helping their ships to be prepared, giving her alone time. Grabbing the holoprojector, she lifted it up and typed the security code to contact Obi-wan, her claw dancing around the button for a few seconds, before finally pressing it.

For a couple of seconds nothing happened, making her worried that either something happened to Obi-wan, or the holoprojector was broken, but then the hologram of her master appeared before her.

“Catra? This is new, I didn’t know you had a holoprojector,” Obi-wan looked to her, doing a wave to someone that wasn’t on the hologram before facing her, “But I can assume that's not the reason you called.”

“You would be correct, Master.” Sighing, she calmed her breathing, thinking about how to say it.

“Catra, I already told you many times, you don’t need to call me Master,” Obi-wan gave her a gentle smile while rubbing his beard, “Now, what’s bothering you?”

“It might be silly, but, I had a nightmare.”Catra covered her face, tail laying down as she repeated the nightmare to him.

“Hmm, interesting, Jedi rarely have nightmares, even rarer that they become true,” Obi-wan was giving this some thought, “It might just be a normal nightmare, tell me, how many times did you replay your memories before you slept?”

“A lot…” Resting her chin on her knees, hugging them with one arm as she held the projector with the other.

“You wouldn’t be the first then. Back when I was a Padawan, I had similar nightmares as well,” That got Catra’s attention as she looked to him, “My own Master, Master Qui-gon, he would reassure me they were just bad dreams, so i’ll do the same for you now, it was just a bad dream.”

“But why was padm- Senator Amadlia in it?” Catra had that question bubbling in her mind.

“Did someone mention her, or perhaps an item made you think of her?” Obi-wan already knew how to answer that, Catra nodding as she showed her tail ribbon to him, “That’s why she was there, you were worried about the same thing happening to her.”

“You might be right.” Catra finally felt relieved and calm, removing the nightmare from her mind.

“So, what trouble is Anakin dragging you into now?” Obi-wan didn’t even have to ask to know.

“Oh, just that we’re going to be taking out ‘The Malevolence’ with Shadow Squadron,” Saying plain and simple, “It was commissioned by the Senate.”

“It scares me that I know you’re telling the truth,” Sighing while shaking his head, “You’re not piloting one, are you?”

“You know I can’t, I'm going to be Broadside’s tailgunner.” Patting the engine of the y-wing, letting her legs relax and hang off the side.

“We need to find a single relaxing day, no missions, no fighting, just a day so I can give you lessons, your starfighter is rusting away here,” Chucking before a thought comes to his mind, “Who is Anakin taking?”

“Which one’s mine?” Ahsoka’s voice cut her off, looking down she could see Anakin, Ahsoka and RD-D2 entering the hangar.

“You’re with me. You’ll be my gunner.” Anakin responded, getting a weird look in response from Ahsoka, “Somebody’s got to watch my back.”

“He’s taking Ahsoka apparently,” Catra’s voice got both Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s attention looking up at her, she waved before sliding off, landing on the ground next to them, “Not surprising really.”

“Not at all. You’ll be the responsible one, won’t you, Catra?” Obi-wan joked with her with a small laugh, “But in all seriousness, you know what you’re up against, right Anakin?”

“You know me Master, I always have a plan.” Anakin chuckled.

“Do you even know where they are?” Obi-wan crossed his arms looking at him.

“I got part of a plan.” Chuckling a bit nervously, “But Ahsoka is still my gunner.”

“Matchstick could do that, besides, you have Artoo.” Ahsoka complained to him.

“But I so enjoy your company, my Padawan.” He was grinning

“Just admit it. You don’t like my flying.” Ahsoka looked at him annoyed

“I mean, he wouldn’t be the first,” Catra snicked, getting a glare from Ahsoka and a small blush.

“I can at least fly a starship.”

“I’m not saying I can, I’m just telling you my experience when I was your gunner back in training.” Cata kept snickering, Ahsoka just ignoring and looking away from her.

“You might say that now, Catra, but I might have the same reaction when teaching you.” Obi-wan interrupted them with a cough, Catra going quiet now as well.

“Skywalker,” Master Plo’s voice called out to them as he walked alongside Yularen, “I see Kenobi is also here.”

“Master Plo Koon,” Obi-wan and Plo bowed to each other.

“The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia.” Yularen relayed the information they received.

“Medical transports?” Ahsoka was shocked and so was Catra, Anakin and Obi-wan weren't all too surprised it seems, “Only General Grievous would go after clones who can’t fight back.”

“He goes after anyone, he doesn’t care who gets hurt in the fighting, he cares more about his reputation.” Catra tailed had flared and stood up.

“I’m afraid Catra is right, he’ll do anything to keep it.” Obi-wan agreed.

“The Ryndellia system. Near Naboo!” Anakin had something click in his mind, “Isn’t that where our medical base is? I’ll bet that will be his next target.”

“There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that’s less than 10 parsecs,” Plo explained the flaw of the bigger the ship, the slower it was.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to take a shortcut.” Anakin smiled, the thought of destroying General Grievous on his mind.

“Usually I’d advise from taking your shortcuts, but we don’t have much choice in this matter.” Sighing shaking his head, waving someone over.

“Admiral, warn that station what’s coming.” Anakin turned to Yularen, nodding as he walked away.

“I’ll contact Naboo, get them to send medical transports to transfer the wounded,” Obi-wan helping with what he can, ordering to a clone then facing them again, “I’ll also head my way there now, you better arrive before we do.”

“Count on it.” Catra affirmed before the hologram call ended.

“This journey may be treacherous,” Plo warned them, “If you lose any ships before you reach the target…”

“We won’t lose anybody.” Anakin was determined as he walked off to his ship.

“I will come along and fly fighter escort.” Plo nodded to them.

“Any help is welcome, Master Plo.” Anakin called from the ladder up to the Y-wing, “Just try not to fall behind.”

“I had a feeling you’d be coming along.” Ahsoka smiled climbing up the ladder as well, “Your ship has already been prepped.”

“I should head to mine as well, see you up in the sky.” Catra waved to them, running to her and Broadside’s Y-wing.

* * *

“Shadow Squadron, tighten formation. Call in.” Anakin spoke over the comms from Shadow one or whatever you call the lead, Catra didn’t know.

“Shadow 2, standing by.” Matchstick was the next to speak over comms

“Shadow 3, standing by.” Broadside was next, which also included Catra.

“Thank you for not saying ‘Shadow Claws’, Broadside.” Catra chuckled as she looked at him from the gunner seat, the view she had was also amazing.

“Figured you wouldn’t want to be teased again for it.” Broadside chuckled, he was listening to the rest standing by.

“It was embarrassing, but I guess well earned, we did scratch off many more targets than the others.” Laughing a little happily.

“Catra, you know everyone can hear, don’t you?” Ashoka’s voice sounded like she couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“...I forgot.” Catra blushed and rubbed her face groaning, hearing chuckles from all the clones and a little from Anakin and Plo.

“Cut the chatter ‘Shadow Claws’.” Anakin was never going to let it go.

“This is Admiral Yularen.” The Admiral’s voice cut in over them, “You are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting, sir.”

“Thanks, Admiral.” Anakin responded as the squadron prepared their ships, moving away from the cruisers, “All right, boys, let’s go.”

“Broadside, if we make it through this one, drinks are on me.” Matchstick responded, the last mission Broadside delivered the drinks so it was fair.

“I can already taste it.” Broadside liked his drinks, didn’t matter if it was good or bad, it all tasted nice to him.

“I wouldn’t mind a drink either, just maybe something I can drink though.” Catra laughed and shook her head.

“We’ll have to see when we make it back.” Matchstick laughed as well.

“Didn’t you promise Obi-wan you’ll be the responsible one?” Ahsoka questioned her with a smirk.

“Missions and down times are different things.” Catra deflected the question, hearing all the hums of the ships.

The ion engines all turned up as they blasted into hyperspace, Catra will always love seeing the blue swirling tunnel around her, it was mesmerizing and filled her eyes with wonder. Sure others might get used to it and bored, but Catra will never get bored of this sight.

When coming out of hyperspace, another amazing thing was before Catra’s eyes, a huge nebula, watching the slow swirl of colours in the huge gas cloud. There were plenty of nebulae in the galaxy and they all have stories to tell, she only knows a few by name but never seen them, but nevertheless it was still beautiful.

“Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we’ll be alright.” Anakin assured everyone as they flew towards it.

“A Nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution.” Master Plo has had experience with Nebula’s in the past so Catra didn’t doubt him.

“Don’t worry about us, Master Jedi. We can hold our own, right Shadow Squadron?” Matchstick still had confidence, and with their track record it was fairly certain they’ll be fine.

“Copy that, Shadow 2.” Broadside was the one to respond.

“Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?” Ahsoka was worried about this whole plan.

“Which one?” Catra snickered over the comms, “Because I know I want to go through the Nebula, it’s quicker, and absolutely beautiful.”

“Of course we care, Snips!” Anakin had a little chuckle of his own, “But we’re still going through that nebula.”

“Thanks, Artooie,” Ahsoka thanked R2 has he beeped and chirped, “Thought Catra would back me up, but it seems not.”

“You know me Ahsoka, when I see something beautiful I have to know more,” Catra was only a little sorry, but still happy about going through the nebula, getting a message on her vambrace from Ahsoka that had her blushing, mumbling, “But I agree we should still be careful.”

They slowly navigated into the nebula, while it was beautiful, but also the gas clouds were too thick making it difficult to see anything, Catra could barely see the whole Squadron, but she could still hear all their ships, even without the comms.

“This soup is thick. Can you see anything?” Matchstick was having problems with seeing as well.

“Just keep your eyes on my thruster, Shadow 2.” Anakin provided assistance, they were the brightest parts on the ship from the active engines so it was the easiest thing to spot.

“They’ll have to, The scanners are useless.” Ahsoka was messing with her scanners but of course they failed.

“This is old-fashioned flying.” Anakin seemed to speak from experience, “You have to feel your way through to stay on course.”

“I have to agree, it's the same when walking on my planet,” Catra looked around, keeping an eye on all their starships to make sure no one gets lost, “You know how tatooine gets dust storms, well half the year we have to deal with snowstorms and the other half poison storms, both make the scanners useless.”

“Your home sounds scary, kid, how does one survive through the poison storms?” Broadside questioned, one that was on all their minds.

“Well there are different types of poison clouds, but it’s always best to wear a mask as it's only dangerous if you breathe it in.” Catra said nonchalantly, “But the prospect is the same, you have to feel your way through the storms without the assistance of scanners.”

“Skywalker and Catra are right, Ahsoka.” Plo knew what it felt like too, “Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path.”

“RIght now, I can’t see anything at all.” Ahsoka was looking around in her seat, Catra could even see her doing it.

“I always know where I’m going.”

“Yeah? Where’s that, Broadside?” Matchstick chuckled.

“I’m going to blow up that battleship.” Broadside confidence in the job.

“I guess I know where I’m going.” Catra just laughed a bit giving Broadside a thumbs up, even though he wouldn’t be able to see it.

“A clear path if ever there was one.” Plo smiled a bit.

“So, Skyguy, how did you know about this shortcut?” Ahsoka asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“How else would anyone know, someone probably talked about it and he overheard it?” Catra smiles, that’s how she learned too, whenever her tribe was near a spaceport she would sneak in and learn whatever she could.

“It’s an old smuggler’s route,” Anakin confirmed what Catra said, “The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine.”

“Told ya.” Catra was happy to be right.

“Smuggler’s route? Ha! That makes me feel better!” Ahsoka sarcastically said, “You ever learn things about those Catra?”

“About smuggler's routes? Only by accident when learning other types of information.” Catra shrugged.

“They call it ‘the Balmorra Run’” Anakin finally gave the name of the shortcut.

“Balmorra Run?” Both Catra and Plo said at the same time, while Plo was fearful, Catra was excited.

“There were two different reactions there, so I don't know wherever to be fearful or excited,” Ahsoka let out a confused laugh before something showed up on radar, “I think I’m picking up a contact.”

“Skywalker! Listen to me! We need to turn around!” Plo was being serious, but that made Catra a bit disappointed.

“We can’t. Not if we’re gonna catch Grievous.” Anakin stayed the course.

“Another contact! This one’s much larger,” Ahsoka responded again before asking Catra, “Why are you excited?”

“Skywalker! Balmorra’s-” Po was cut off by Catra before he could finish.

“The nesting ground of the giant Nebray mantas!” The reason for Catra’s excitement was revealed as she loved learning of all the creatures in the galaxy, “I always wanted to see one up close!”

Catra ears twitched as she heard a noise, looking to the front where Anakin’s ship was, out of the gas a giant creature with six eyes, giant mouth filled with rows of teeth, an impressive wingspan, and three tentacle things hanging from it’s chin and two tails.

“Take evasive action!” Anakin was on point as everyone flew out of the creature’s way, it not having an interest in them, why would it, it’s so massive.

They flew into a vortex or perhaps somewhere in the middle of the nebula, but looking both up and down Catra could see many more of the flying beasts, eating away at the gases.

“Those gas-gulpers are huge!” Ahsoka was scared and impressed at the same time.

“Don’t shoot, or they’ll panic!” Plo warned everyone.

“They’ll panic? I’m about to panic!” Ahsoka’s worry was even more evident.

“They aren’t a threat to us unless we shoot, think of them like gentle giants, just don’t fly in their way cause they won’t notice.” Catra was amazed as she kept looking around, glad Broadside was piloting because she would be too distracted.

“There are so many of them!” Matchstick was amazed as well, until he got a bit too close with his ship grazing causing him to spin and lose control a bit, “I’m hit! My stabilizers out!”

“Pull it together, Matchstick.” Anakin was worried.

“I’m okay. I got it.” Matchstick sounded calmer now, Catra could see the flaming from his ion cannon died down, but she wasn’t sure.

“There things are gonna make a meal out of us!” Ahsoka was still panicking, but less than before.

“Only if you fly in front of it’s mouth.” Catra could see how razor sharp the teeth were in the mouths, but its mostly used as defense.

“All wings, line up behind me!” Anakin ordered and everyone followed.

It was better with Anakin following after him, he could find perfect spots to fly between all the mantas, there were a few close calls but it was alright. Well except for the droid from Shadow 4 as a tail hit and knocked off it’s dome destroying it, the rest of the ship was fine.

“Hurry! They will not follow us beyond the nebula!” Plo could sense they were nearly out of it.

“Oh look, that one’s smiling at us.” Catra smiled and waved to it

After a few more minutes of dodging the mantas they finally made their way outside of the nebula, everyone was trying to catch their breath from making it through, while Catra was disappointed there wasn’t more, tail dropping in disappointment .

“Let’s hope your shortcut paid off.” Ahsoka’s voice was finally calm.

“Shadow 2, what is the damage to your ship?” Plo’s voice had Catra concerned as she looked back over, sure enough the flame had returned and was leaving a trail of smoke.

“Just a scratch, sir.” Matchstick voice didn’t waver, but Catra wasn’t convinced.

“Shadow 2, when we get close, break formation and head towards the medical station, it’s too dangerous.” Catra’s voice cut off all of them, leaving everyone in silence.

“Catra?” Matchstick was confused and concerned.

“Nobody ever gets off without a scratch, that was a rough hit on your ship, sure it’s fine now, but in the action it could become worse,” Catra explained her reasoning, “I could be wrong, but please listen to this order.”

“Okay, Catra, but you have to bring Broadside back in one piece, deal?” Matchstick relented.

“Deal.” They could see the medical station in the distance so Matchstick followed and broke off and headed for it.

“Maybe I should have had you lead this mission, Mittens.” Anakin’s voice broke the seriousness in Catra as she became blushing and stuttering.

“I-I am not ready to lead a mission.” Catra stuttered.

“There’s the Catra we know,” Ahsoka smiled a bit, “But what happened there?”

“When you deal with reckless idiots for most of your life, you can see the signs.” Sighing, there were a few reckless idiots back home, they were all fine, but they always got into trouble

“I think Obi-wan would be impressed regardless, young one.” Plo was impressed, but he also knew with one less ship it could be closer to failure.

“Thanks, Catra, for probably saving his life.” Broadside voice was sincere, but then changed immediately, “Sir, another contact!”

“I thought those things wouldn’t follow us.” Ahsoka became confused and worried again.

“Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It’s a ship.” Broadside looked at his scanner, Catra’s ears perking and eyes widening a little as she knew, “It’s ‘The Malevolence’.” 

They all watched as the big lumbering ship came out of hyperspace, a sight Catra never wanted to see but this was their target and their mission. Catra calmed her breathing to focus, she’ll know the sounds of the ion cannon are to be expected, she just needed to know when it happens, to be prepared for if it gets close.

It didn’t take long for it to happen as the ion cannon already quickly charged as it fired an ion blast at three medical frigates as they tried to flee, stopping in their tracks before they were bombarded with turbolaser fire. At the distance they would be fine for a while, but won’t be safe until the ship was destroyed.

“We got fighters coming in!” Ahsoka was prepared as they watched a dozen droid starfighters zoom towards them.

“And they’ll be leaving in pieces.” Catra grabbed the controls for the gunner, aiming in their direction before blasting, some shots missing but one spilt a droid in two.

Catra was also used to Broadsides flying so she got into the hang of it quickly as they swerved out of laser fire, shields protecting them from ones they weren’t quick enough to dodge. Catra keep blasting droids to bits, but more seem to be coming and that scares her, sometimes even if you are skilled, numbers can overwhelm even the skilled.

But there was something for fear as the Malevolence had turned and faced them, ion cannon charging, caring little about friendly fire as it fired it’s blast.

“Incoming!” Catra shouted over comms.

“Make towards the edge of the ray! Now”! Anakin’s ship flew straight up, everyone following suit.

“I’ve got droids on my tail!” Catra heard Tag shouting over the comms, turning the turret she could see two droid fights chasing after him, “I can’t shake them off.”

“I just need to focus.” Catra calmed her breathing and fired past Tag managing to destroy one of the droids, but it was too late.

The other droid blasts hits its mark making the engine on Tag’s Y-wing explode into fire as their ship went into freefall. They had died from the initial blast but karama acted as the ball of flaming wreckage collided with the droid destroying it. Catra quickly covered her ears and closed her eyes as the ion blast got close, expecting it to hit, but they just cleared it.

“Shadow Squadron, check in.” Anakin’s voice sounded somber.

“We lost Tag. Shadows 6, 7 and 10 were caught in the ray.” Ahsoka gave the damage report, there could still be hope for the clones in those Y-wings, but Tag and his gunner are lost forever.

They weren’t going to give up now, they had made it close to the ship all the towers firing at them, rocking the Y-wings from the close proximity of the blasts, shields preventing damage from taking place, but the shields were slowly losing their power.

“Stay on course!” Plo shouted his starfighter was able to out maneuver faster than the rest, but even he was having difficulties.

“This flak is heavy!” Broadside shouting, doing his best to dodge as well, Catra helped by blasting out towers here and there as they glided just above the surface of the massive ship.

“All deflectors, double front!” Anakin wasn’t giving up, still determined to destroy the droid general.

“Master! We need a new plan!” Ahsoka shouted her doubts across the comms, everyone was having them.

“We can make it, Ahsoka. Hang in there.” Anakin tried deflecting but even his resolve was cracking a little.

“They're charging up their ion cannon again!” Catra shouted as the target this time would be the medical station, watching as another Y-wing got shot down.

“Master! You can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down! Master!” Ahsoka kept pleading to him to change the plan.

“Anakin, not everyone is as great a flyer as you. The plan needs to change or we will fail.” Catra ears were already filled with loud static from being so close to the weapon, looking out for any new targets, “The Ion cannon should be the priority, not General Grievous.”

“If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire.” Plo’s starfight pulled up besides Anakin’s trying to reason with him.

“Shadow Squadron, new target. We’re taking out the starboard ion cannon.” Anakin finally saw reason, his voice returned to normal as he set the new target.

All fighters followed his lead as they had to swerve around the base of the large defended tower to turn around and reach their target, the droids confused as they tried to re aim the towers back on them. The static getting even louder that before, a sound Catra will be happy to get rid of.

Flying across the side of the ship they made their way under the large gap between the Ion cannon and the ship, their target in sight of the supports or where they connect, either way this is where it ends.

“Torpedo’s away!” Anakin fired his torpedoes first.

All the torpedoes fired one after another all colidding in the same or close to point of impact causing huge explosion after explosion, and if you looked closely you could see the huge ship swaying slightly. They cleared the area after all torpedoes fired, getting away from it and heading towards the medical station, hoping it worked.

Catra watched as the weapon made the usual noise and glow of when it fired, but this time it was internal as the weapon blasted itself apart rocking the ship side to side as the a connected explosion destroyed it on the other side as well, destroying the dreaded weapon and leaving the ship crippled.

“Good work, Shadow Squadron.” Plo congratulated everyone as they headed for the station.

“We’re about to have some friendly faces.” Catra smiled and sighed looking at her scanner, then up as three republic cruisers entered the system.

“Anakin, do you copy?” Obi-wan’s voice was pleasing to Catra, calming her after what seemed like hours of fighting.

“I’m here.”

“Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success.” Obi-wan was pleased and impressed.

“Partially, but Grievous is still alive.” Anakin was still sore about not doing in the droid, “The battle was pretty rough on my men. We’re heading for the medical station.”

“Actually, if it’s alright if Broadside can drop me off at Obi-wan’s cruiser first?” Catra asked curiously not knowing if she could, but Broadside backed her up.

“I don’t mind, I can meet back up with Shadow Squadron at the medical station after, General.” Broadside waited as well.

“You can do what feels best, and Catra, good work out there today.” Anakin confirmed it as the ship detached from the squad.

“We’ll take it from here. But don’t worry we’ll call you when we need you.” Obi-wan then shouted a command before focusing on Catra, “I’ll meet you down in the hanger, Catra.”

The cruiser opened up its hanger doors allowing Broadside to glide his ship into the hanger bay, gently touching down, the lazer field activating to let her get out safely.

“Good work today, kid, you get some rest,” Broadside watched Catra climb down the stairs of the ship, “I’ll tell you if Matchstick is okay.”

“Sounds good, Broadside, and thank you.” Catra quickly waved and ran out of the hanger bay, allowing him to leave.

Before fully walking out of the hangar bays and into the corridors of the large vessel, her eyes passed over her starfighter in the corner, it’s yellow and blue design easy to spot anywhere. It was next to Obi-wan’s which was far cleaner than hers from it having been used more than hers.

“Welcome home, Catra.” Obi-wan greeted her in the hallway.

“It’s good to be home, Obi-wan.” Catra smiled her body finally relaxing.


End file.
